The Amazing World of D'oh!
by Damian Lacombe
Summary: The Watterson Family has moved into Springfield, and Homer is now getting more fun and more into a party of awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1: The Move-In

The Meeting – A Gumball-Simpsons Crossover by Damian Lacombe

Chapter 1: The Move-In

In Springfield, everything was so peaceful in the town, even the Simpsons home. Homer was watching Television at the living room.

The news went up as the reporter said "The criminal named Snake has escaped again, after a attempted execution in prison which ended up badly in Springfield."

"Wow, that dumb criminal has it's backs again." Homer said.

Marge came in the living room to tell Homer that the Watterson's are coming to Springfield with their friends, He felt suspicious at that news.

Bart was very loud at Homer as he was excited about something.

"What the heck are you saying, Bart?" Homer said.

"The Watterson's are moving to Springfield" Bart said.

"I know that, I heard Marge said it before." Homer said.

"Really? I did not know that Marge said that to you." Bart said.

Bart changed the channel to watch Itchy and Scratchy, Itchy was grabbing a machete and sliced Scratchy's arms as he felt pain so bad and had died onto the blender. Bart laughed so loud as Homer was getting some Duff Beef in the fridge, then he saw the unthinkable…

Homer saw the Watterson's came in a new house next to Homer's house and Ned Flanders.

"Howdy, Homer, I see those new visitors moving in a new house." Ned Flanders said.

"Why do I always care… (stupid Flanders…)" Homer whispered.

They went outside to see the new members.

"Hi, you must be Homer Simpsons." Nichole said.

"Hey, how did you know my name?" Homer said.

"Because I saw you on TV and you were funny with the D'oh!" Nichole said.

"D'oh! I knew Fox messed me up!" Homer said.

"How?" Gumball said.

"and you must be Gumball Watterson?" Bart said.

"Yeah." Gumball replied to Bart.

They went inside the house as they saw the enchanted room comes to live, Homer reacted.

"Ah! There Alive! Run!" Homer yelled in reaction.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine with it." Darwin said as He and Gumball were grabbing Homer and dragging him to the house.

They went into the house and they had a nice tour in the Watterson's new house.

(Go to Chapter II: The Jealous)


	2. Chapter 2: The Fun at the Wattersons

Chapter II: The Fun at the Wattersons

After the Watterson's moved right beside the Simpsons and Ned Flander's house, Homer was really jealous because Marge was friends with the Watterson's and not himself. Even the other members of the Simpson family was friends of the Watterson's, But not Homer because he did not saw the Watterson's, because he thought it will end in chaos of madness.

So he tried to entered the Watterson's in order to be friends.

"Hello..." Homer said as he knocked the door.

They opened the door as Nichole saw Homer Simpson at the door.

"Who are you?" Nichole said.

"Homer Simpson." Homer said as he is nervous to see them as Homer saw his list for what he will do:

Meet the Watterson's.

Have fun with Gumball and Darwin.

Try to play videogames.

Play True or Dare.

Try to find terrorists or barehare terrorists in the town.

"Well, come in visitor." Nichole said to Homer.

Homer went inside the Watterson's house as he walked by to see the calendar at the fridge.

"hmm... MONDAY! AHH! I WILL BE LATE FOR WORK!" Homer shrieked as he found out.

"Don't worry Homer, you will have fun with me." Darwin said to Homer as he dragged him outside of their house right after he was knocked out of his cold.

"Ahh, fish with legs!" Homer shrieked.

"Calm down, your freaking out for no reason!" Darwin yelled at Homer.

"Don't touch me with your arms!" Homer yelled.

"Don't worry! Please take deep breaths." Darwin said.

He took some deep breaths as he said his declarance.

"Ah... I'm a failure as a man, a man with goofyness." Homer said.

Darwin tried to cheer him up from the terrors as he was so scared of Darwin at the back of the house.

"Yah! I can't take this insanity anymore!" Homer yelled as he struggles to get back at their house.

as Homer tried to struggle, Gumball knocks Homer out with a harmless item, which was a plastic bottle. As he woke up, Homer was stuck at the chair, which was tied with a rope in order for Gumball and Darwin to calm him down.

"Huh! What the...! I am stuck for no reason, this is treason for doing this!" Homer yelled.

As Homer was struggling to set himself free, Gumball and Darwin came in and greeted him with something he likes, which was Duff Beer. Homer grabs the beer from his hands and started to drinking it.

"Hmm... beer..." Homer said as he started to get his mouth to gargle.

"Well, as you did not know, we are friendly to you and your family. Do you want to play with us?" Darwin said to Homer.

"Yes... I think you are starting to get the system of myself right at that moment. I Will!" Homer said.

And so Homer, Gumball, and Darwin were played each other as he never felt so alive to have fun.

"My fun ratings are SKY HIGH!" Homer said.

They had started to play a slip and slide style game, with homer in a chair as he was in fear of getting hurt from a chair in any activities. But when they started it, Homer was acting crazy while he was slipping and sliding with a chair.

(Continue to Chapter 3: Homer's descent into Moe's!)


End file.
